NiGHTS Here Kitty V2
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: As Promised the revamp for NiGHTS Here kitty, kitty. revamped, redone and restructured. OCs here and own ideas, no like no look. Enjoy. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**NiGHTS**

**Here Kitty, Kitty**

Summary: There is a shift in power in the land of dreams and with this change come new friends, new enemies and the return of an age old threat that all of Nightopia must stop, or all the dreams will fade away forever.

Even the King of Nightmares must aid this fight or die a fool.

* * *

**Chapter 1; The Guardians**

Ideya.

The foundations of Dreams and Nightmares alike, the life force of the Night Dimension and the power that keeps all Nightmarens and Nightopians alive.

Without Ideya there would be no Night Dimension... No Night Dimension would mean there would be no Dreams and our world would cease to be.

To forever insure that the Ideya would always be there, ten Guardians were made by the two Lords of the Night Dimension, within each a whole Ideya was placed and to insure they were forever safe, the lords spread the Guardians over the Night Dimension.

Burning Courage as red as the sun, Bright Intelligence as blue the ocean, Endless Hope as yellow as a sunflower, Eternal Growth as green as grass and Innocent Purity as white as snow. Deep Faith as brown as the earth, Undoubting Destiny as gold and a crown, Fearless Justice as orange as fire, Seething Hatred as black as night and Sweet Love as purple as violet flowers.

Five hidden in Nightmare.

Five hidden in Nightopia.

Guardians who kept a balance stable until the end of time.

* * *

Wiseman was silent, his chambers dark and his orders clear.

Leave him alone unless it was a life or death matter or if it was to tell him that NiGHTS had come to speak with him.

Odd you might think, but over recent months, Visitors had not come, Ideya were scares and that had caused great worry in all the inhabitancies of the night Dimension.

Until this strangeness ended, Wiseman had agreed to a Truce.

Reala had tripled the guard around all of Nightmare's boarders and ALL Nightopians were staying inside a safe house known as Sanctuary a hidden fortress Only NiGHTS and Wiseman had a Key too.

But now, it seemed something worse had unsettled the King of Nightmares and Reala was worried.

"Master?" He dared to ask as Wiseman seemed to straighten from his slouched position.

"The balance of Ideya is weakening..." Wiseman said as his hands spread wide and his six eyes blinked slowly. "Something is wrong..."

* * *

NiGHTS paused in his flight and looked back towards the edge of the Dream gate, down towards the endless Dark Ocean and placing a gloved hand to his chest, over his red Ideya shard.

"What's this feeling... like someone I know is gone... What is happening...?" he asked himself.

"NiGHTS?" Owl asked as he flew closer to the purple Nightmaren. "What is it?"

"I don't know Owl... I really don't know."

"Wiseman?" Owl asked.

"No... Even Wiseman wouldn't attack now." NiGHTS said shaking his head. "Whatever it is, it is far bigger than Wiseman."

* * *

She didn't know where she was.

She didn't care where she was.

She was cold, hungry and sad.

She wanted to sleep somewhere warm and nice, not in these broken and dangerous buildings.

She sighed and looked at her doll. "Where do I go Dolly?" she asked.

The doll stared at her, unmoving, silent and lifeless.

"To the edge we go then," She said holding her doll tighter before going to the edge of the island she was trapped on, her body shaking as her tiny hands gripped her oversized waist coat and also holding her baggy shirt up so she didn't fall over it.

Her tail slowly flicked as she reached the edge and began to look around. "There has to be away off this place..." she said. And then she saw something on the edge of the island, leading away into the fog over the Dark Ocean.

A Bridge.

An old, rotten wooden planked, moss covered, unstable looking bridge.

"Ok, Kitty... you can do this... it's just a bridge... you aren't going to get off this island by standing and looked at it..." she told herself.

She looked back towards the place she had called home since birth, once beautiful and grand, now broken and in ruin, her family gone... taken by something in the night... she had nothing left here... she had to leave.

They had named her Kitty because of her horns, when under the hat they looked like huge kitten ears, and her tail seemed to behave like a cat's tail, even if instead of fur, her tail was pale coloured and had a small pointed tip to it.

Kitty swallowed her fear and slowly put one foot on to the bridge her small body made it creek softly but it held her weight as she slowly, ever so timidly began to cross the bridge, it would creek every so often, but other than that, it didn't show any signs of braking.

She carefully made her way across the bridge her doll tightly held against her chest and her eyes starting to shimmer with tears as she felt the heart ache come back that she was alone and she was leaving the one place she knew as home.

The bridge suddenly groaned and Kitty grabbed a tight hold of the side ropes, looking around she noticed that the bridge was starting to slowly rise up as if joint to something that was above her.

Tightly clutching to her doll she started moving again, holding tightly to the ropes that held the bridge together and before long, she saw the end of the bridge ahead of her, like a light at the end of the tunnel but the last three bits of wood had fallen trough, leaving only the ropes. Swallowing another lump in her throat, Kitty tightly held onto the rope on the left of the bridge taking a deep breath she searched for a happy thought in her mind and then slowly began to float up only a few inches from the old wood and pulled herself along with the ropes, tightly holding it in her hands as she made her way end of the bridge, the doll now being held in her tail.

Once she was over the ground she let go of the ropes and touched the ground smiling a little as she hugged her doll in her arms. "We made it Dolly, we made it over the old bridge." She said smiling at the doll.

The ground began to shake and Kitty cried out as the ground and bridge fell towards the Dark Ocean.

"Got you!" a British accented voice said as Kitty felt something grab the back of her shirt collar. "Oh dearest me..." the voice added as Kitty was rather quickly carried up, up-up above the ground and then slowly and gently lowered on to a soft patch of grass near a large empty fountain and a large old set of gates.

"Dear me, are you alright little one? That was awfully frightening wasn't it?" the voice asked as an old looking Owl with a waist coat and jacket landed on a large stump beside her.

"I... I'm ok..." Kitty said still rather shaken. "Who... who are you and where am I?" she asked looking around. "I don't recognize anything here." she added.

"Well little one, let me be the first to welcome you too the Dream Gate, the place that Visitors come when they are sleeping," the old owl said. "My name is Owl, the keeper of the gate." He added, "And you are?"

"My... My name is Kitty and this is... where's Dolly?" Kitty asked looking around for her beloved toy. "I must have dropped Dolly when I fell..." she said her tail sagging and her shoulders slumping deeply.

"Would this be your Dolly little Kitten?" a new voice asked as Dolly, all in one peice and looking a little dirty was held out to Kitty by a white gloved hand. "I found her falling from the sky." The voice added and Kitty smiled brightly upon seeing her beloved doll and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She cried looking at the one who had saved her beloved doll.

He was like her, a Nightmaren with an odd looking purple hat over his downward bent horns with no apparent neck, just a red ruff, catlike bright blue eyes and a kind smile, gloved white hands and a white shirt that sat neatly around a red Jewel in his chest. The shirt was covered by a pink waist coat and the rest of his outfit was a light shade of purple and had small decorations, down the arm sleeves and pant legs leading into large booted feet much like Kitty's.

"You are most welcome little one, but tell me what were you and Dolly doing playing ear that old bridge?" the older Nightmaren asked.

"We weren't playing; we came from the other side, sir..." Kitty explained, "When I put my feet back on the ground the ground started to shake and then fell and we fell with it."

"I see..." the older Nightmaren said then gasped. "Oh how rude of me, My name is NiGHTS."

"I'm Kitty, and this is Dolly." Kitty said smiling.

"A pleasure." NiGHTS smiled back. "Now, what made you cross the bridge? Was something chasing you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kitty sighed. "Everything was nice... and then the darkness came and everyone went missing... Mama said to run away and get far away... we would go to the place where the story starts and stay there until others find us... she said we would be safe if we ran away... but we got lost and then the Darkness came again and... Mama didn't wake up... Dolly and me are the only ones who got away... we are the only ones..." She explained rubbing her long sleeve against her eyes.

"Oh little one, I'm sorry," NiGHTS said gently embracing the little Nightmaren as she cried into his shoulder. "There now, it's alright... you are safe here." he said.

"What story could her mother have meant?" Owl asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," NiGHTS said. "We need to get you somewhere you can rest and have a good wash." He added gently rubbing Kitty's back. "Does that sounds good to you?" he asked.

Kitty nodded, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves.

* * *

Reala paused in his steps and looked back down the hall way he had come down. "You have something to say to me, Jackle?" he asked, there was silence for a moment then slowly Jackle, stepped from the shadows, head bowed and horns slightly sagging.

"She is safe but... Firefly and I are worried," the invisible jester said gravely.

"What is there to be worried about? As long as she is safe that is all that matters." Reala stated, inspecting his claws, "What is it brother?"

"She wishes to become a General." A new voice said and both Nightmarens turned to see another 1st level Nightmaren hovering by a door, his long orange hat covering his single horn that tilted slightly to the left behind him. His attire was a simple orange waist coat and boots, over brown shirt and pants, his shirt cuffs were also orange.

"Firefly." Reala greeted. "Who is her choice of mentors?" he asked.

"Jackle, myself, NiGHTS or... yourself." Firefly said and then handed Reala a document. "She has already been declined by the two of us because we are her guardians... and we all know NiGHTS will not take her away from here."

Reala sighed and handed the document back. "I can't."

"Reala... she isn't a baby anymore... sooner or later she will need the truth..." Jackal said.

"No she won't... I lost her brother... I refuse to put her in danger like that again." Reala said. "Find someone else to mentor her..." he said.

"But Reala..." Firefly began to say only for Jackle to stop him and shake his head.

"As a Brother I ask to you think it over Reala... I know having you as her mentor would mean the world to Shard." Jackle said before leaving with Firefly while Reala was left once again alone in the corridor.

He saw a door way he hadn't opened in years and his shoulders sagged deeply before he turned away from it and continued on his way.

* * *

NiGHTS smiled softly as he watched Kitty curl up into a tight ball as she slept, Dolly tightly held one arm while she hugged the pillow in the other arm, her tail hung over the side of the small hammock she was sleeping in tucked up nice and warm under a blanket, her hat slightly pulled down over her eyes as she slept.

Now that he looked at her, NiGHTS could see the shirt was FAR too big for her, it was more like a dress on her, only staying on her body thanks to the waist coat she wore, the zip on that was broken badly and it looked old and somewhat moth eaten.

But they were the only clothes Kitty had and none of NiGHTS clothes would fit her.

So she stayed in them even thought NiGHTS had insisted she at least let him clean then up a little while she had a warm bath in the hot spring near where NiGHTS had made himself a home.

The view out of the windows was beautiful, a view of all the night sky of the Night Dimension, stars twinkling and shining and the crescent moon shining softly over the stream outside.

This was one of NiGHTS's many special places, the one he liked most because of its view.

NiGHTS smiled as he heard a softly purr from Kitty and turned back to find two Nightopians had curled up with her to sleep the night, he settled down in his comfy chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You summoned me, Wiseman?" A Nightmaren asked as he knelt before the huge Lord of Nightmare.

His face was pale white; his hat covered two thick horns that curved back in a stead arch before the tips sharply jutted inwards towards the back of his head, his hand were also pale white, black names ending sharp tips, his body was covered in total black, all save the tiny white cuff links that fasted the sleeves of his shirt.

"I have a task for you Blackbird. A task I fear may lead to a terrible truth, if my suspicions are correct." Wiseman stated. "You will tell no one of this task. And you will carry it out without a word to any of your fellow Nightmarens, is that understood?"

"Yes Wiseman." Blackbird said.

"Very good." The Lord stated. "Now, here is what I want you to do..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I promised you guys a new story and here it is! **

**Totally revamped and set up diffrently... and completely diffrent to the first version of this story...**

** Ok. Yea it took me WAY to long to get this intro done. I am still not happy with how some events are planning in my mind so this story will take a LONG while to get done.**

**Please beare with me dears, and please give good feedback.**

**thanks and bye now!**

**Note; fixed the colour of Destiny to the correct colour, sorry folks, I missed that one ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; The Guardians**

_"Hurry!"_

_"Get away!"_

_"Everyone fly!"_

_"Kitty?! Kitty where are you?!" A female called out, her single horn sweeping to the left and slightly curling up wards near her eye. "Kitty?!" she yelled out again ripping a large sheet away from a door. "Answer me Kitty! Please!"_

_Kitty looked up from her hiding place, tightly holding Dolly close and tightly clutching her father's light blue shirt around her. "Mama?"_

_The adult Nightmaren spun at the sound of her child's voice, her purple coat tails flaring behind her as her white skirt danced about her feet. "Kitty?! Kitty oh my darling! You're alright." Her mother said scooping her up out o the hiding place she was in and holding her close. "Cling to me love; we have to get out of here."_

_"Did I cause this Mama? Is it because I'm like papa?" Kitty asked tightly clinging to her mother's shoulders as she flew at high speed away from the terrible fires and burning heat. "Is this my fault?"_

_"No my love... none of this is your fault, always remember that," her mother said as they landed gently in a small clearing where Kitty was able to climb down from her mother's back and clutch her mother's long purple coat tail as she was lead to what looked like a small make shift den. "We will stay here the night, then tomorrow we will go on." she said._

_"Yes Mama..." Kitty said as her mother sat down and gently held her daughter close. "Mama... Will Papa come back?" she asked after a while._

_Her mother stiffened then held Kitty close. "I don't know my dearest..." she said. "All I know is he asked me to keep you safe... and that is what I will do."_

Kitty?

_"But how mama... you can't stop the fires... and you can't stop the cold..."_

Kitty? Wake up Kitty...

_"I will always protect you my love, as long as I am in your heart your papa and I will always protect you."_

"Kitty?"

"Mama...?" Kitty asked as she opened her eyes.

"No dear," NiGHTS said. "It's just me." He added smiling softly. "You were thrashing in your sleep... was it a nightmare?" he asked then gave a startled gasp as Kitty threw herself up and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder as tears began to fall down her face, "Kitty?"

"It's all my fault... Mama and Papa are gone and it's because of me! The Dark and the cold are after me and Papa... and Mama got hurt because of me..." Kitty sobbed. "It's all my fault..."

NiGHTS sighed softly and embraced the child as she cried, softly humming as he rocked her steadily back and forth, softly hushing her as they stayed like that, Kitty's broken sobs and continued claims that her parents deaths were her fault tearing NiGHTS apart inside.

How could such a young child be so sure she was to blame for such awful circumstances?

Eventually Kitty calmed down and her sobs became sniffles. "I miss Mama and Papa." She said.

"I know dear one... but always remember as long as you love them and keep them close to your heart, they will always be with you." he assured.

Kitty sniffled and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. "Mama use to tell me that." She said.

NiGHTS smiled and gently kissed Kitty's forehead. "She was a very wise woman." He said. "Are you ready to eat something?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes please..."

NiGHTS smiled. "Alright and once we have eaten, we will go to Nightmare and speak with someone who could help us find out what's happened to your home."

"Thank you NiGHTS." Kitty said smiling a little as she picked Dolly up with her tail.

* * *

"You summoned me, Master?"A young voice asked and Wiseman turned his huge body to face the young Nightmaren whom was knelt with her head down low and her right arm over her chest.

Her eyes were closed but he needn't see them to know they were bright blue in colour with golden irises, her body covered in a golden shirt with open sleeves at end and small silver gloves covering her hands, a red waist coat and a pair of silver pants, that slipped neatly under her gold boots. Her sensors the same shape as Reala's but they were smoother and bent in a more natural.

"Yes Shard," Wiseman said watching Shard. "I wish to speak with you about your future."

Shard tensed up but said nothing and Wiseman inwardly kicked himself. He was getting soft in his old age...

"Why do you seek to become a general?" The Lord asked.

"I..." Shard started then sighed. "I want to prove I can do more than just sit on the side lines and watch... NiGHTS, Reala, Jackal, Puffy, Clawz, Donbalon, Chamelan, Cerberus, Firefly, Queen Bella, Dragonfly, Gillwing, Giriana, Gulpo and Bomamba all trained to become generals and each of them have trained another... but none of them will train me and not one of them will tell me why..."

"NiGHTS has his reasons for not accepting you, you did say you wished to stay in Nightmare for your training." Wiseman stated.

"And the rest?" Shard said. "Jackal and Firefly raised me so I understand them not taking me on, but the others..." she sighed.

Wiseman was quiet, he knew why none of his creations would train Shard... he knew why Reala wouldn't tell her the truth...

He should tell her... he should give her back the memories he had sealed away years ago when a horrible event had forced Reala to do something he regretted to this day and when NiGHTS, the only Nightmaren who had ever been able to speak reason, had been unable to find any...

"Master did you hear me?" Shard asked and Wiseman focused on her again. "I withdraw my request to be a general."

"Why?" Wiseman asked in shock.

"Because no one will teach me how and not one Nightmaren here cares that I'm not a baby anymore." Shard stated before raising, "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Shard! Wait!" Wiseman tried to call but the doors had already closed and Shard was gone. The old Lord sighed heavily, she was in so many ways like her father, and at the same time the same manors and respect was there from her mother...

If only Shard knew that...

* * *

Kitty held tightly to NiGHTS shoulders as the older Nightmaren flew towards Nightmare, Dolly safely tucked into her waist coat while Owl flew alongside them.

"Is that Nightmare?" Kitty asked as they flew towards a larger dark castle where shadows seemed to cling to the walls and something evil lived within.

"That's the illusion of the old castle." NiGHTS explained and to Kitty's shock as they passed a unseen barrier, the shadows faded and the castle look almost fully repaired from any and all damage, 1st level Nightmarens were moving broken bricks and replacing them with new ones.

"Wow..." Kitty said.

"Wheeeeee!" NiGHTS look down and smiled as he spotted Jackle doing loop de loops, "Ohhhh... dizzy..."

"Jackle! Up here!" He yelled and Jackle looked up before flying up.

"Hi NiGHTS... whose this?" he asked looking at Kitty.

"I'm Kitty... and this is Dolly." Kitty said. "Where is your body?" she asked.

"My body is invisible, and since I like the idea of people thinking I'm just a head hands and feet, I didn't ask for a visible one when Wiseman offered." Jackle smiled and gently used a finger and thumb to gently shake Dolly's hand. "A pleasure Little Dolly." He added. "What brings you her NiGHTS?"

"Kitty's home has been destroyed... and as much as I hope I'm wrong I need to know if it's just me or if Wiseman can sense something off." NiGHTS said as they began to descend. "How's Reala?"

"Am I the one with an invisible body all of a sudden?" Reala asked and NiGHTS looked down to see Reala flying backwards and upside down looking at him with the same old 'I am in charge here' look he always had. "Cute kid," he added.

Kitty giggled with a slight blush as they landed or rather they stopped by a few inches off the floor and floated through the hall ways while Kitty followed on foot.

"Can't hover yet?" Jackle asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Not old enough yet." She said, "Don't mind it though, I like running and walking, even if my tail does trip me up some times," she added then yipped as she tripped over her own tail and fell onto her knees. "Owies..."

NiGHTS looked back and floated over. "What happened?"

"Tail tripped me." Kitty said pointing at the appendage as it curled back and forth and twitched as she stood up.

"Would you prefer a piggyback ride?"NiGHTS asked and Kitty nodded, NiGHTS smiled and knelt down as Kitty climbed on to his back. "Hold tight."

"I will." Kitty assured holding one arm in her hand and looked over NiGHTS's shoulder.

Reala and Jackle smiled, NiGHTS had always been good with young ones.

And so on they went until they reached a pair of huge black doors, with ten strange orbs glowing dimly on them.

"Wiseman?" Jackle called, as the doors creaked open. "NiGHTS is here with a guest." he added.

"Come inside NiGHTS... I fear we may have something of great importance to discuss..." a deep voice said and Kitty was sure she heard an echo somewhere. "Jackle, Reala, you too..." the voice added as they all entered.

"There's no floor..." Kitty said looking down.

"Nightmare Castle floats," Reala stated. "But there is a surface here, but like Jackle it's invisible." He assured as Jackle promptly dropped onto the 'floor'.

Wiseman slowly rose up from where he had been under the invisible surface, apparently focusing on something important. "A new Nightmaren?" he asked as one floating hand focused on Kitty. "Where did you come from child?" he asked Kitty.

"An Island beyond the bridge near the dream gate," Kitty said. "It fell down when I crossed it though... Owl and NiGHTS saved me." She added.

"And why did you cross the bridge?" Wiseman asked.

"The dark and cold were chasing me," She said and Wiseman's hand moved slightly closer and looked at NiGHTS.

NiGHTS nodded. "Yes THAT Island and yes THAT bridge... the one you asked us never to cross unless we had no other choice."

"I see... tell me child, why were you being chased?" Wiseman asked.

Kitty ducked her head and then slowly pulled off her white gloves. "Papa said it was about of these." She said.

One of Wiseman's hands came up underneath Kitty and NiGHTS, lifting them both up so he could better see the child's hands.

Embedded in to the back of Kitty's hands were small purple fragments of a jewel, glinting in the dim light, Reala and Jackle sensed something as they flew up to see what was happening.

What they saw shocked them.

"It can't be..." Jackle said. "It's been so long..."

"Kitty... Do you know what these are?" NiGHTS asked, gently taking hold of Kitty's hand and looking into the younger ones eyes, Kitty shook her head. "These are Ideya shards."

"Ideya?" Kitty asked.

"The elements of Nightmares and Dreams," Wiseman explained, "there are ten in total and each of them unique and special in its own right." he stated.

"Red Courage, Green Growth, Blue Intelligence, White Purity, Yellow Hope are the five found commonly in Nightopia." Jackle explained. "the other five are rare and almost never seen, but they are just a special as the rest, Brown Faith, Orange Justice, Gold Destiny, Black Hate and Purple Love." He stated.

"Papa use to say that love would make them glow... but because bad things could happen if they glowed too much he made me these gloves." Kitty explained.

"May I?" Wiseman asked and opened another of his hands, Kitty nodded and put the gloves on to his hand.

Carefully Wiseman inspected the gloves and seemed to find something he had been searching for and lowered the gloves back down to Kitty, "These gloves are enchanted by a Guardian."

"I thought that wasn't possible." NiGHTS said.

"Only if the gift is for a related party." Wiseman stated. "Who was your Father, child?" he asked.

Kitty pulled Dolly from her waist coat and carefully un-tucked something from the small doll's backpack and unfolded it. "Sir Brighteyes of Nightopia." She said," He and all my Uncles and Aunties sign this picture so I'd always remember their names." She added.

"Brighteyes?" Reala asked, gently taking the picture and looking at it. "NiGHTS Look..."

NiGHTS stood and looked at the picture and gasped. "That's... That's The Dream Gate... Back when it was still attached to everything..."

Kitty cocked her head. "Eh?" She asked.

Jackle gave a soft sigh. "How about I tell you the story while NiGHTS, Reala and Wiseman talk a little more in privet?" He suggested, "Dolly can even sit and listen too," he added.

"Oooo a story?" Kitty asked, already her eyes were bright with curiosity and wonderment.

Jackle smiled and offered her his hand. "Come, we'll talk over here," he said leading Kitty a little way over to a window that seemed to shimmer and glisten with odd light.

Jackle gently sat Kitty on the window sill and then carefully placed Dolly beside her and then lent back and seemed to sit down on an unseen chair, "I think you are just a little bit old for the fairy tale opening, so I will tell you a more mature version," he said.

"Ok," Kitty said, watching the glass suddenly shift and change to show a dark image and moved as Jackle began to tell the story.

"Many years ago, long before the Night Dimension was visited by Human Children and Longer still before the Night Dimension was ruled by Wiseman and the Nightopians. There was a war here and because the war was so violent and bloody, it was kept from the realm of Humans to protect them from any harm. An evil wished to rule this place and its beauty was too be destroyed by that rule..."

Kitty listened and hugged her knees close to her chest, moving just a little close to Jackle, holding Dolly close.

"Two siblings stood against that evil," Jackle stated and the glass shifted to show two Nightmaren like shapes, one female and one male, "Nighto, Daughter of Dreams and Nightma, Son of Nightmares. These two first Nightmares are heroes of the Night Dimension. Because of their desires and dedication to this realm, they drove the Evil away and to stop the evil coming back, they came up with a plan... They gave their lives to form ten great powers," the glass shifted and shone brightly with ten beautiful orbs of light, "the Ten Ideya of Love, Hope, Purity, Intelligence. Destiny, Justice, Faith, Growth, Courage and Harmony, respectively, Purple, Yellow, White, Blue, Gold, Orange, Brown, Green, Red and Silver..."

"...Silver... Harmony...?" Kitty asked looking up at the Ideya.

"But these items over time began weakened and when the Evil came back, Nighto and Nightma were too old to fight it off again... so they did the next best thing." Jackle explained as the Ideya orbs shifted to show, ten shining forms. "They gave the Ideya lives, souls, minds, personalities and hearts of their own, and when the battle was over, they used what little power they had left they created the two kingdoms. Nightmare and Nightopia, and to protect their memories and the new inhabitancies of the Night Dimension, the ten guardians paired off to protect the four corners of the realm and the Dream Gate."

"But... Harmony... there isn't an Ideya of Harmony..."

"Not anymore..." Jackle sighed.

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

The window changed and focused on the silver form, "A taint of Evil had embedded itself into Harmony... Love was away when it happened and the taint grew beyond Harmonies control and he became Black Hate... Somehow that created a Perfect Balance in the Night Dimension but it also meant that the Evil surrounded Nightmare and started to hurt the Guardians."

The window began to shift and change. "As time passed, the Guardians realized they had only one choice to put a final stop to the Evil and save the Night Dimension forever, each of the guardians came together and tricked Hate into a trap and with their combined they sealed away the evil inside themselves and created the current Night Dimension. The Forgotten Dreams and Nightmares, Islands that connect to the Dream Gate where normal visitors go, the Realm of Nightmare, where we are now and Nightopia, the paradise were the Ideya Guardian decedents lived on..."

Kitty looked up at Jackle. "Why are you sad?" She asked.

"Over the recent years... many awful things have happened, and this picture, is of the former Guardians..." the invisible Nightmaren stated with a soft sighed. "This is Master Wiseman's old team." He explained, "Master Wiseman himself was Guardian of Intelligence, Lady Serenity Guardian of Purity, Popo Guardian of Growth, BoomBar Guardian of Faith, Cateye Guardian of Destiny, Mistress Dinamo Guardian of Courage, Sir Brighteyes Guardian of Love, Noble Nagar Guardian of Hope, Lady Wicked Guardian of Hate and Madam Harshe Guardian of Justice."

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"We were betrayed."

Both Nightmarens turned to Wiseman as he, NiGHTS and Reala came over.

"Each one butchered and murdered by Lady Wicked... Only Myself, Cateye, Sir Brighteyes, Lady Serenity escaped her, Sir Brighteyes took his wife and hid away while Lady Serenity, Cateye and I used the Ideya we have managed to save to create new Guardians and seal Lady Wicked in stone... But we lost contact with Sir Brighteyes and never knew what became of him nor his family."

"Until now." Reala said.

"Why now though?" NiGHTS asked as Kitty stood and took his hand.

"It is said that when one Guardian becomes so frightened they cannot tap into their power... Wickedness and Evil will return to the Night Dimension... and with the Guardians currently Dormant save the three of you..."Wiseman explained then sighed. "I fear that we are soon to be plunged into another war."

"Three of you?" Kitty asked.

Jackle, NiGHTS and Reala looked at each other then NiGHTS put a hand on his Red Crystal and it started to pulsate softly. "Courage." He said.

"Intelligence." Reala said as his whole body began to glow bright blue.

"Growth." Jackle said as his hat lifted slightly to show a green shard embedded in his forehead.

"Active Ideya glow when their respective name is felt," Wiseman stated. "Yours is still dormant and thus has not reacted to the others," he explained.

Kitty looked at her hands. "So... I am a Guardian?" she asked. Wiseman's hands bent in a nod. "What do I do now?" she asked.

"That is for you to decide." Wiseman said. "I cannot force the Ideya Guardians to fight against or with the Evil that has corrupted Lady Wicked, that is their own choice... but it would be wise for you to remain here with other Guardians just to insure your safety."

"Will NiGHTS stay too?"

All eyes turned to NiGHTS who smiled. "I hope my room is how I left it."

* * *

The waters were calm and quiet...

The air was calm and still...

Everything was calm, peaceful and quiet...

Two forms flew through the air suddenly shattering the calmness and quiet, ripping the stillness apart.

"Where are we going?" one asked, younger than the first, dressed in a red shirt and boots, with black pants trimmed with gold and gloves, his shirt cuffs were also black but his hat was black with golden rings around it. His eyes were red and his shoulders were partly covered by a black cloak, his waist coat was black with golden trim.

"To meet someone who can help you get the power you need to be rid of your sister." The older said his body in complete black, shirt, waist coat, boots, pants, hat and cloak. "That is what you asked for isn't it?"

"You didn't mention we'd be going for a long flight." The younger asked.

"Oh relax Shatter. Lady Wicked will give you what you want and more. If you are truely looking for power that is." The older said.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't looking for power, Demon." The boy said as they passed through a barrier and all was calm again...

Save two shadows that watched the barrier then quickly flew away.


End file.
